


Eager

by antheeia



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Light Angst, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antheeia/pseuds/antheeia
Summary: When he had his eyes open, he felt pampered, gratified.When he closed his eyes, Frate felt happy.





	Eager

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyfish/gifts).



> A happy birthday fic for my friendo~  
> Nothing particularly good but I tried my best.

When he had his eyes open, he felt pampered, gratified.

Ronaldo’s red hair stuck to his sweaty, freckled forehead, and his wet lips smiled before kissing one of Frate’s nipples; his breathing, laboured and warm, tickled the young Vanetti’s pale skin and made him shiver and tremble.

Every slight touch was like an explosion, and Frate felt like he was burning from inside out, his blood pumping in his ears faster and faster.

“You’re so beautiful,” said Ronaldo, in a low, hoarse voice, staring at the boy’s flushed cheeks, at his sweaty skin shining in the dim light.

If his mind hadn't been clouded by the drug and his body overcome by sensations, Frate would have probably only half believed that sentence, partly aware of the fact that the Galassia was likely only telling him what he wanted to hear, even if he wasn't the one Frate wanted to hear it from. But with the stimulant in his bloodstream, those thoughts never even crossed his mind, and he was able to enjoy the feeling of excitement and gratification that praise arose.

He felt amazing: excited and powerful, revered and appreciated, his body more receptive than ever, just like he was promised when he was given the drug.

When Ronaldo pushed his erection inside of him — wet and cold from the lube — Frate moaned loudly; he felt like he was about to break in half, but at the same time he felt a piercing warmth in his low abdomen and a cold shiver of pleasure creeping up his back. Everything was so intense that he was sure it was going to drive him mad.

“You’re so warm…” Ronaldo whispered, and yet his words sounded loud and close to the boy’s ears.

When he started moving, Frate clung to him, throwing his arms around his shoulders and moaning against his neck at every movement. He was loud because of the overwhelming sensations coming from all over his body, but he also knew that Ronaldo liked when he let out his voice, and in that moment he wanted to please him, because he wanted so desperately to be praised again, and again, and again.

So when the thrusts stopped, Frate whimpered, moving his hips with a desperate longing building in his loins.

“No, please, don't… Don't stop…”

Ronaldo smirked, looking like someone who was having a lot of fun. He traced a line from the boy’s chest down to his stomach, contemplating the way his body shivered from desire, and how his frenzied breathing moved it up and down.

“You want to please me, don't you, Frate?” he whispered, brushing his lips against the Vanetti’s blushing ear.

Frate nodded vehemently. “Yes, yes, I do!” he groaned with a begging, desperate voice.

“Then turn around, come on,” Ronaldo instructed.

Frate’s pupils widened even more and he turned immediately, without showing even a bit of hesitation. His body tensed, in wait, he clenched his fists and bite his lips until he tasted blood, his gaze fixed on the white sheets in front of him. He only relaxed when those words finally came, together with a slap on his ass. “Good boy, I love it when you do what I say.”

Frate let out a deep breath, his body finally relaxing as the consequence of the humiliating but incredibly satisfying pleasure he got from those words. Once again he felt full, accomplished, meaningful. He was the centre of someone’s attention, and nothing else, not his family, not his hatred, not even the room he was in truly mattered in comparison.

The only thought that spoiled that feeling was that he wanted more: Ronaldo wasn't enough, he wasn't the one he truly wanted to please; he was just a substitute, the only one who ever gave Frate what he wanted.

When he closed his eyes, Frate felt happy.

Suddenly Vanno was there, he was the one caressing his ass, the one pushing inside him, the one panting and moaning, and telling him how warm and welcoming he was. It was Vanno, his breath laboured and his voice hoarse, his big hand between Frate’s blond hair, it was Vanno that thrust into him with passion and desire, making him arch his back and moan and beg him to move faster, and it was against Vanno that Frate moved his hips, desperate for more, more contact, more praises, more pleasure.

Only when the orgasm reached him, when his muscles contracted tightly and then released in an explosion of pleasure, his cum smeared all over the sheets, only when the other man came inside of him, warm liquid dripping down his legs and the pulsating erection slowly going limp, only then he opened his eyes.

And when he did, he felt terribly lucid, heavy and once again empty.


End file.
